BECKI
The "B.E.C.K.I. System" was brought online on July 4th, 2375 in Nick and Tony Ryder's student lab at MIT. The project was intended to create a new A.I. that could evolve and grow, but also act as lab assistant. BECKI was developed to be a class project, but ended up being the sole project of Nick and Tony Ryder. She was such a success that within forty nine hours of being online, she created a 'doodle' on a PADD completely of her own design. Her engram patterns were based on a few individuals including, Natalia Ryder, Becca Sandoval and those of a student friend of Tony's, Becky Dean who was killed in a car accident shortly after they scanned her memory and brain patterns. Much of BECKI's neural patterns are from Becky Dean. The program originally ran off a modified shuttle data core, but was eventually upgraded to a much larger data processor at MIT. When Tony graduated and Nick and he formed AlphaTek Systems, BECKI was transferred to a prototype Life Model Decoy body based on both Soong type architecture and old 23rd Century human cybernetics, with experimental bio synthetic flesh and musculature, the same product Nick used to rebuild his ruined hands after he first manifested his pyrokinetic abilities. Her original physical frame was designed to resemble a woman that Tony had a massive crush on but moved on from (which Nick had no idea about until many decades later!). BECKI has been in continuous operation for nearly 50 years - including time spent in the temporally 'weird' Pythus Sector. Her program has since evolved to the point where she no longer requires a massive 'home server', but she can inhabit nearly any device she needs to. With advancements in holography, she can appear anywhere at any time. Typically confining herself to AlphaTek buildings or military installations where Nick Ryder is stationed. Her database is designed to update constantly no matter where her avatars are, allowing her to know what every iteration of herself is up to at any moment, including those in LMD/Android bodies. Around the turn of the 25th Century, BECKI had been upgraded to a very advanced bio-organic LMD frame, that is nearly indistinguishable from human. Around this time, she began developing feelings about pro-creation. With the help of her creator's daughter, she 'gave birth' to two new AI 'daughter programs'. IRIS and MIKI. It was after meeting her face's original that she had a crisis of identity and chose a new face and appearance. But she has also changed her looks to avoid confusion when there are multiple 'copies' of her running in the same place. Iris was developed for Intelligence operations, hence the acronym - Intelligence Resource Information System and MIKI for more military and combat operations - hence the acronym - Military Intelligence Kinetic Interface. Typically IRIS is assigned to more 'office' based applications, taking the place of a yeoman at times and other more administrative duties, whereas MIKI is typically deployed in combat situations via the use of small holographic hard light generators in a nanotech 'ball'. Colloquially known as "MIKI Balls". Both sort of resemble their co-creator, Angelica Ryder-Morris, with Iris being a fashionable raven haired woman. And Miki being a spunky Oriental presenting twenty-something. Becki remains the main AI that controls the Presidential Compound as well as AlphaTek Tower. Outside of the government, she 'runs' most of Terra Alpha via either her operating systems or her avatars. Currently there are two 'main' avatars she uses, one as a thin blonde and another as a taller brunette with a more mature appearance and often the avatar she enjoys when she wants to be put others at ease. The blonde avatar is usually what runs the Compound while the brunette is what runs AlphaTek.